The Glass Horseshoe
by XxRosieGrlx
Summary: What would happen if King Sombra was not destroyed-but retreated and barely escaped with his horn torn off AGAIN? In 4 years following the race of to get the crystal heart first. The Mane 6 all lived a normal life but Rarity has a bit of a trouble with hers...
1. Prolonge

The crowd cheered for Spike, thundering their hooves. The Crystal Kingdom was saved thanks to Spike, but in Rarity opinions, she and her friends helped too. After all, why was she in the form of crystals?

"Oh, I simply adore this ravishing mane. Oh look how they curl! Look how they shine! Oh let's not forget about my dazzling hooficure… It's-"

"Rarity, we know!" Twilight interrupted her, laughing. "You told us so much that I lost count!"

"Oh Darling, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity!" Rarity sighed, "Let us enjoy it, no?"

"_You_ enjoy it," Rainbow Dash grumbled, "I'd had enough of these glitters! When will it wear off?!"

"It will wear off in a day or so. Girls, why don't we enjoy the fair? I can't wait to see how you set it up!" Twilight said enthusiastically.

"Yeah There's this cotton candy and caramel apples and balloons and a Fuba and face paint and-_SQUEE_!" Pinkie Pie bounced off to a stall just selling a shirt with a logo saying "_Spike's Our Hero!"_

"Wow, unbelievable, Spike-wikey already well known here!" Rarity gasped, staring at pinkie as she shook the stallion's hand.

"Got-cha!" Pinkie laughed merrily as he stood there electrified. After seeing the object Pinkie Pie was holding; he then burst out laughing with her. After the stallion attended to another customer, Pinkie Pie rejoined her friends.

Rarity studied the t-shirt. "My goodness, Spikey-wikey had looked so cute! The shirt however is a nightmare! Plain white! No color! _Aider!_ This must be adjusted!" she gasped, flinging herself away from the shirt as it was an infectious disease. Then Rarity stole the shirt and ran towards her room.

"Rarity! Hey, I liked it! _Rarity-yyyy_!" Pinkie cried, zipping after her.

"What in the tarnation?" Apple jacked demanded as she trotted up to Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle.

"Where were you?" Twilight said as she jumped.

"Selling mah apples. There's no apple farm in miles around. I've earned enough money for little sugar cube to help her with her talent show, as promised." The cow-mare jiggled her backpack as proof.

"That's alright; let's go find Princess Cadance for the earliest train tomorrow." She reassured her. As soon she headed for the castle...

"Great Celestia! Twilight, an _actual_ joist!" Rainbow Dash yelled excitedly; forcefully grabbing Twilight and Apple Jack as she took flight.

"_Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaain Bowwwwwwww!" _ Twilight screamed.

* * *

><p>"Oh Apple Jack! Don't you look <em>éblouissant?!<em> Now if I can take that hat and redo your hair…" Rarity said as she fuzzed over Apple Jack's crystal hair.

"Great Uncle Core! Get ya hooves out of mah mane!" Apple examined, falling off the bench and dropping her apple cider in progress. Meanwhile, Pinkie Pie was dragging Fluttershy to the joist.

"Fluttershy, Don't be a scare-dy pony! It's just a joist!" she cheerfully said, dragging the poor pony's tail.

"But-but they hurt each other and-" her whimper was cut off by a loud cheer in the competition. Fluttershy let out a quiet cry and covered her eyes.

"Hold yer hooves!" "Oh Fluttershy!" Applejack and Rarity spoke at the same time, getting down to Fluttershy.

"Pinkie, we got it." Apple Jack informed Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie responded by shaking her head.

"Pinkie, let the poor pony go!" Rarity scolded Pinkie. She got down and hugged her. "It's okay, Sweetie. I'll save you. Don't cry." She whispered. Fluttershy peeked at her timidly.

"Um… okay…"

"Apple Jack, be a dear. Will you please tell Twilight and Rainbow of my leaving?" Rarity asked Apple, who was struggling to break Pinke's grasp.

"Sure," she grunted as she finally broke the party pony's clutch free.

"Come on, Fluttershy, Let's check out the best spa in all Crystal Kingdom!" Rarity squealed, clapping her hooves excitedly.

"Um, okay…" Fluttershy repeated, breaking into a run, with Rarity following her.

None of the Crystal Ponies noticed the two pairs of eyes watching in the distance.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: DUN DUN DUNNN!**


	2. 4 years later

A great deal of time flew past, causing the Mane 6 to forget about King Sombra; all but Rarity. When Rarity goes to sleep early, the journey to the Crystal Kingdom replays in nightmare mode. Each time she dreamt the shadow of King Sombra gets closer and closer until it's a hoof print away. She suddenly became isolated and the blizzard worsens. A pair of green eyes and a purple haze would draw back, and then fill her vision in darkness.

That was the last thing Rarity would see. She woke up screaming; flailing her arms around, her head occasionally bumping, and falling off the bed. The mask was blinding her, making her feel as she's still in her nightmare. Once in a while she would run around her house screaming. It was only until Sweetie Belle came up and took her mask off. Ever since, she worked until she dropped in exhaustion.

This habit concerned her sister, so she would beg Rarity what was her nightmare about. Her older sister would half lie and told her "It's only a nightmare, darling." and "It's nothing. Just a silly dream." Sweetie Belle knew that something was wrong once Rarity is having the same nightmare repeating, and begged for her dream detail. Rarity wasn't going to break in that easily, so she refused every time.

Rarity's youngest and only sister would try ways for her to get a peaceful night sleep. She tried removing her face mask. The results was Rarity could barely sleep due to unwanted peeking moonlight. Sweetie Belle tried brushing her older sister mane 100 times, but it made Belle magic or arms tired easily. So as last resort she turned to Twilight and told her of Rarity's nightly problem.

However, turning to Twilight was not the solution. She merely repeated Sweetie Belle's action, with more reasons. Twilight often tried to persuade her generous friend to go see Zerona or a doctor. Rarity politely responded with a no. Each time Twilight brings it up however, only annoys Rarity more. When she mentioned Luna, Rarity told Twilight to _please_ not tell her.

Sweetie Belle was not the only mare to notice something was off. Rarity was late for Fluttershy's birthday tea party, and later she fell asleep on her tea plate. This problem was due to lack of sleep. She also nearly missed Rainbow's entry to the Wonderbolts a few years ago because Rarity could not calm down the night before until exhaustion took over. Her next scenario was showing up to Twilight's book fair with her mane messy and drooping head. She used the excuse that she stayed up all night working, which was true.

Rarity knew her lack of sleep is getting worse. There was this time when she tripped over a rock and got dirt all over her coat on the way to the Apple Jack's barn. When she showed up, Apple jack spit out her apple cider in shock. It was then Rarity noticed that she was filthy and hastily excused herself. Whenever she have the chance to get free time, she would take a nap to catch up on her beauty sleep. Due to her busy schedule, she didn't get to sleep very often. So to try and hide the problem Rarity uses powder to hide her black lines under the eyes. Only her tired eyes betrayed her.

The fashion mare knew that there were more things to worry about than her sleep problem. The Grand Galloping Gala is having it's 1000th anniversary this year and Cadance volunteered her Crystal Castle as a host of the celebration. Every pony was invited, except for fillies and foals. Rarity hands had been full dress making for several weeks since the big news came out. She decided to take a break and look outside.

The Mane 6 has been watching the rest of the group grow into beautiful and radiant mares. Twilight had been reading out loud to Fluttershy. With three years of Alicorn experience, Her mane started to show signs of animation and her height had been increased over stallions height. She has the look of a typical young alicorn teenager. Her magic abilities increased greatly when she started reading the old books again from the castle in the Everfree forest. She is now recognized as the Princess of Friendship and Princess of Magic.

Rainbow Dash who just been racing (as slow as she can) Sctotaloo across the sky. The daredevil Pegasus has been the face of many sport magazines. She's well known as the fastest Pegasus and the most supporting player on the Wonderbolt team. Many fillies and foals wants to be just like her. However due to her increasing training, the 5 ponies missed her greatly. No one misses her more than Pinkie does.

Rarity looked over to Pinkie Pie's dress and made sure the stitches will stay together. Pinkie Pie's mane has grown longer and wilder. The unicorn smiled as she remembered the brush that was stuck on her hair last year. She had to cut it off, sadly. The party pony has grown more energetic and her parties were more of a giant celebration than a little birthday party. However Rarity had enough of her silly pranks.

As the unicorn returned to the window, she saw Apple jack trotting over to Twilight holding a basket of apples in her mouth. Thanks to the sun, her mare has grown more blonde with accents hay colors in her hair. Rarity knew that her hair was also silky thanks to her constant care of the earth's pony mane. She had proven that she was the strongest mare in Ponyvile and possibility Equestra. some years after Twilight "graduated" from Celestia's school. The honest pony has collected enough money (thanks to Twilight, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie) to support Granny Smith's hips.

Rarity noticed Fluttershy listening to Twilight with her eyes closed. Fluttershy's natural look made her quite beautiful, Her eyelashes fits perfectly into her face and a smooth wave-y look to her mane. Her kindness made her attractive and popular to Fluttershy's horror. Stallions are always trying to get Fluttershy to go out with them but she always politely refused. When they start scaring her, Discord will come by and chase them away. She had many offers from business ponies. She refused all the offers except for Angel's food diet.

Napping lazily in the sun near Twilight was Spike. He had grown into a mid-teenage dragon that now gives Rarity a feeling of Spike being her older brother. Spike view of her as a younger sister, too. He has grown stronger thanks to constantly helping Apple Jack, generous and influence responsible by Rarity, mischief and kindness from Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy. He has a height of being taller than mares when standing, yet he's shorter than stallions. Occasionally he has a bad attitude, and Fluttershy was the only pony so far to end it.

Rarity trotted over to her kitchen and started preparing sandwiches for Fluttershy's afternoon tea picnic. Rarity was a well known fashion designer and her works are recognized all over through Equestria. She was often described as the _Gem Stone of Ponyvile_ and she has customers from all over. Her eyes were of a bright eyes with a mystic teal color to it. Her light gray coat was slowly turning white, due to the lack of sun. Her indigo hair has a perfect curl over her face and her chest. Her hair has been turning really flexible lately, letting it go flat if she wishes it to.

Rarity finishes packing her sandwiches and hurried outside; picking up her sun hat on the way. She locked the door behind her, and trotted over to Fluttershy.

"Greetings, everypony. Fluttershy, I bought the sandwiches for the afternoon." Rarity demonstrated her picnic basket.

"Wonderful," Fluttershy replied, opening her eyes.

Twilight looked up to her and with her magic pulled out some books. "Hey, Rarity, I suggest you read these."

"A book for depressed ponies?! Am I really that _triste?"_ Rarity gasp in reply.

"Yer eyes lookin' tired," Apple Jack pointed out to her. Spike who's sleep was interrupted by burping out two letters.

"Wha-? Hey!" Spike protested, rubbing his eyes.

Pinkie Pie bounced over rapidly from the cake shop. "Hey! Read tha-tha-that! My Pi-Pi-Pinkie sense i-i-is tingli-in-ing!" as to point it out, her hair fuzzed out.

"That's a new one," Apple Jack stated, frowning.

"**Ahem.** _Dear my little ponies, The grand gallop ball, will be held at the Crystal Castle ball this year, if you had missed the news somehow. Again, please bring your family. There are twenty tickets in the second envelop. Sincerely, Princess Celestia._" Spike pulled out the tickets from the latter envelop.

"Gee, I had no clue." Apple Jack said as she took 5 tickets.

"I _doo-oo-oo!" _Pinkie Pie sang, talking excitedly "It's the big-big-biggest party in a-a-a c_entury!_" Her mane exploded into confetti and balloons rose out of nowhere.

"Oh my. I'm still designing the dresses. Do we really have to leave early?" Rarity complained.

"Do you think I can bring Discord?" Fluttershy asked the alicorn princess.

"Can he control himself?" Twilight asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I can ask," she responded softly, taking 2 tickets. Rarity took two tickets, and then added another to the pile.

"Who's that for?" Pinkie Pie suddenly jumped in front of Rarity's face.

"Scotaloo. Pinkie, please stop doing that!"

"Don't ya worry about it, Rarity. Apple Bloom will make sure she's invited or going," Apple Jack informed Rarity.

"What about Opal?" She's my adorable feline!"

"Cat's don't dance, silly."

"Have you seen her?"

"Sugar, she can destroy a dress," Apple Jack countered.

"She never had!" Rarity gasped, pulling in a couch and sat on it.

Apple Jack cleared her throat and continued "She had rip a curtain before."

"That's not a gown!"

"It's made out of da same material, isn't it?"

"They're called cotton and _I_ only use _silk!_**"**

"Some ponies don't!"

"Girls! Remember we can't bring out pets with us!" Twilight desperately butted in.

Rarity gasped dramatically, "You're calling Opal a _PET?!_ Why she's-" Rarity fainted on spot.

"I know I'll be forced to ask Celestia to make an expectation for her," Twilight grumbled.

"Let me know when you're done. I'm trying to take a _nap!_" Spike stormed off.

* * *

><p>Fluttershy desperately poked Rarity. "Please wake up, We're going to be late… <em>please?"<em> To the Pegasus's delight Rarity yawned.

"Huh? Wha-? Where did everyone go?"

"Pinkie's in that tree-" Fluttershy pointed nearby.

"Hey!" Pinkie protested jumping off holding a water balloon, "No fair!" Then she bounced away.

"Twilight's asking permission for yours and mine pets to be allowed to bring with us…" Fluttershy looked down at the ground.

"So-_yawn-_Apple Jack is buck-_yawn-_ing?

"Um, Yes? Rarity?" Fluttershy whispered.

"Oh my goodness, forgive me sweetie!" Rarity examined, "The sun is lowering, and we're late! Let's go, Fluttershy!" Rarity ran with Fluttershy on her tail.


	3. The Gallophing Gala

"All right, it's all finished." Rarity announced to herself as she took a step back from Twilight's dress. Her friends entered the room amazed by the dresses she designed.

"Wow Rarity, that's beautiful!" the girls each told her.

"Rainbow Dash, your fabric is flexible and breathable_."_ Rarity told the Pegasus, showing Rainbow Dash her dress.

"Thanks a bunch! Hey, it feels like my Wonderbolt uniform."

"Fluttershy, your gown is nature friendly and I'm sure Discord will like it!"

Fluttershy blushed and looked down, "Thank you."

"Apple Jack, I've designed your costume so it can match your hat."

"It does match," she responded, admiring.

"Is that real cotton candy?!" Pinkie examined her dress, poking the hem of the cape.

"No, darling." Rarity told her, chuckling.

"Princess Twilight Sparkle! Here's the best gown I've designed for you so far!" Rarity bowed gracefully to Twilight.

"Rarity, you've done it again!" Twilight said, smiling. She added with a sigh: "Rarity how many times I have to tell you. Seriously, please stop bowing to me!"

"Nonsense! Twilight, be a dear and give Spike his tuxedo." Rarity requested, showing her a black tux with a tie in color of emerald.

"Oh what happened to your curtsy?" Twilight teased her, picking up the suit.

"Where's your dress, Rarity?" Pinkie Pie asked, popping out under the unicorn's bed.

"It's a _surprise!_ So no peaking, dear." She answered.

"Oh." Pinkie said, her hair deflating. Then her hair puffed out again as she brightly said "Okay!" Rarity looked at the new clock outside of her room.

"Girls! Look at the time, we have three hours to get ready! Get dressed!" she barked, shooing Twilight's friends out of the room. "I will take care of your hair when you are done. That includes you Apple Jack and Rainbow! Now go!"

"Twilight, these extra clothes goes to ponies that already arrived here. Please have Spike send them their clothing. _Au revior!" _Rarity begged as she gave Twilight more dresses. She nodded and swiftly left.

"Now where is my dress…?" Rarity muttered to herself, walking around the room.

* * *

><p>King Sombra watched the mirror with his dark magic. "Well well well. That puny Celestia decided to hold a ball at <em>my<em> castle! He growled, slamming his hoof on his throne. "CRYSTAL!" he roared and an isolated shadow in from of a pony ran up.

"Yes, my lord?" the shadow whispered.

"Get me the princesses, including Spike!" he hissed.

"Yes milord." Crystal the shadow pony bowed low, then galloped away.

"ZIP!" the king roared. Again another shadow pony appeared.

"Yes Master?" Zip bowed low enough for his nose to touch the floor.

"Get me a wig, glasses and a suit! _We_ are attacking tonight!" Sombra commanded.

"Yes, of course, master." The shadow pony said, then slipped through the ice. The shadow king returned to his mirror and watched the Crystal ponies and a few other ponies set up the Galloping Gala.

"Ugh, I really need a slave. Those shadows are so boring." King Sombra complained. "Yes that and yes this, and it's never a never!"

* * *

><p>Everypony are chatting excitedly in the gardens and the throne room following to the ball.<p>

"My, isn't that statue so gorgeous?"

"Yes indeed it is!"

"This is so exciting this is part of history!"

"Yer hat is falling off."

"When can we dance? This is so boring!"

"Wow, that picture is intense. Why would they show a shadow on a frame?"

"Must been a legend, Toria."

"Perhaps so."

"Punch?! Why not water?!"

"Haha, you're so funny!"

" No way, Vertitte got her cutie mark?"

"And the orange said to the apple, Hello!"

"Worst joke ever!"

"I bet the Princesses are lovely tonight!"

"Oh my, look! Here comes the Mane 6 and their assistant Spike!" The Friendship princess and her friends were followed by Spike as they entered the room. The room hushed as they saw their outfits.

Pinkie Pie was wearing a baby blue gown swirled with soft touches of bubblegum pink. Her belt has her cute mark, surrounded by a hot pink color. Her front hooves are covered by the sleeves of her dress. On the cuffs are hot pink clouds-looking material. They are very similar to cotton candy look. Her vest goes up midway her neck, finishing off with Pinkie's cutie mark necklace. Her hair is natural but completed with a headband of Baby blue. Her cape has layers of blue. At her hooves they are finished off with the same fake cotton candy color. She is wearing a baby blue ballerina slippers on her back hooves.

Next to Pinkie Pie was Rainbow Dash. Her vest has white ruffles sealed off with a light purple fabric. Her shoulders are bare, revealing white slip on shoes. On her cape the colors layers from a light purple to a deep grape color purple. The cape does not touch the floor, but hides her hooves. What is touching the floor is more white ruffles that's suppose to look similar to clouds, but has an old classic look to it. Rainbow's hair is braided showing the order of the rainbows. Her bangs are slightly curled, being supported by a white headband.

Standing by Rainbow Dash is Apple Jack. Her gown is mostly the navy blue color. She is wearing a tight necklace that shows an apple. Her hair is wavy and not pulled together, making the ponies see her in a new way. She had her hat on, but Rarity added a deep red flower to the left side of her face. Her cape slowly turns invisible the farther the dress gets. Her train is short but surrounded by stitched apples. She is wearing cowboy boots stitched with blue yarns on the back.

Twilight takes her place next to Apple Jack. She is not wearing any vest, except for a golden star necklace with a soft light blue connecting it to the cape. Her cape was at first a short train silvery gray material, but then layered by the same fabric of the necklace and finished with a star constellation. Pulling her dress in position is a layered golden veil. Her hair is pulled to the right loosely with a golden ribbon, letting her hair animations to move more freely. Of course, her crown in sitting near her horn, which gave her a Princess look. Twilight Sparkle was wearing silver hooves, which complimented her skin.

Hiding slightly behind Twilight is Fluttershy. She has a golden necklace that beheld a ruby. In her left ear holds a Single red colored rose with ruby in the center. Her bang is pulled in from right to left. Sitting on her head is a very loose rose look bun. Her hair is flowing freely down her back to the floor, braided with miniature roses. She has a golden ruffled cape that is layered by shades of red. The gown stops are her hooves revealing thin golden shoes. Somewhere in the right side of the audience Discord has his jaw hanging, causing Fluttershy to blush.

Rarity joined her friends to reveal the biggest surprise. Her clothing was simple. She have her bow on her left ear in a mix of aqua and blue. She is wearing a low necklace that connects to her dress. Her necklace holds a diamond shaped sapphire. Her cape was mostly blue with a single veil same color of the bow connecting from another bow on the back of her dress. Below her capes are frills of baby blue. Rarity is wearing bubbly blue gloves. All the blue on her made her eyes look brighter. Her hair was pulled back to the right and it gave the crowd more space to see her eyes.

Near the back of the crowd, King Sombra in a white wig, ski goggles and a red tuxedo. He dropped his mouth. Never before he had seen such a simple dress that can be so elegant! When he noticed someone was starting at his teeth, he quickly closed it and glared at the pony.

"Welcome, everypony! We are proud to announce the one thousandth anniversary of the Galloping Gala Ball." Spike paused to let the crowd cheer and stomp their hooves. "We are proud to announce many ponies' designer for this year's ball. She has worked hard to please everypony. Give one _for_ Rarity!"

As Rarity stepped forward the ponies cheered loudly. She gave a graceful curtsy and backed up into the line.

"Now everypony is graceful for the delicious appetizers and snacks that is straight from Ponyvile. She's honest and a hard worker…" Spike announced each pony's role in the gala. When he announced each pony name, they stepped forward and bowed.

Pinkie Pie, however, could not hold in her energy. She jumped forward at her named and cheered wildly. The Ponyvile ponies, Apple family, Pie family, and younger mares and stallions laughed and stomped their hooves in approval. The Canterlot and Crystal ponies found this act horrifying. They cringed and whispered in each pony's ears they were next to. Some were face-hoofing.

* * *

><p>After the announcement the Ball truly began. Princess Twilight was puzzled where the other Princesses disappeared to, but gladly shook hooves and smiled. Apple Jack was standing by the refreshment making sure that no pony is playing a prank on the food. She eyed any suspicious pony and they felt uncomfortable under her graze. Including King Sombra.<p>

Pinkie Pie was bouncing around Rainbow Dash and Cheese Sandwich. Rainbow Dash was giving advice to mares around Apple Bloom's age. "No matter what, stay loyal to yourself and your friends. Don't quit, girls! Quitters never win, and winners never quit!" a few mares found Rainbow's speech overwhelming.

Fluttershy was in the private part of the gardens that Princess Cadance gave her permission to go to during the Gala, talking to Discord. "You see, that's how I got Angel."

"Seriously, wouldn't the bunny give you the same sickness?" Discorded yawned as he teleported to the top of the tree.

"Oh no. I wouldn't care what happens to me as long I have my friends and Angel." She said, nuzzling Angel.

"Well you should seriously take care of yourself, too. I need you." He blurted the last part out, slapping his mouth and quickly teleporting very high.

"Huh?" Fluttershy muttered blushing.

"I-I-I mean- we need you. Yeah. That's right. We need you, Fluttershy. Your friends need you." Discord stammered, hoping that Fluttershy can't see his red face.

Spike was making his way to Apple Jack, hoping for a dance. He kept being interrupted by the Crystal Ponies to his annoyance.

He couldn't take it anymore and excused himself to the stallion's bathroom. As he looked in the mirror he saw a dark pony rising from the ground. Spike spun around ready to burn the shadow up, but to his dismay it grabbed his shadow causing him to trip; and bounded Spike.

Nopony but King Sombra and Princess Twilight noticed that he disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Apple Jack, have you seen Spike?" Twilight asked her during her break. She looked around nervously but saw no sign of the dragon.<p>

"Nope," Apple Jack shook her head. "I am keepin' an eye out for strange ponies though.

"Okay then, I'll ask Rarity. Thanks, Apple Jack." Twilight waved and made her way through the crowd.

"So Rarity, what's you next plan?" the news reporter asked, scribbling notes.

"Well darling, I am planning to make clothing for the ponies with green coat. It's not easy being green, you see. So I want to help them be more noticed than hurt." Rarity answered, taking a sip of her Apple Cider.

"Care to tell _Daily Pony News_ of your plans?" she asked earnestly.

"No, my clothes design will be a surprise, dear."

"Rarity, have you seen Spike?" Twilight interrupted.

"Non, have you checked his room?" She said, taking another sip.

"No, thanks anyway." Twilight sighed, leaving.

"_Soyez le bienvenu."_

"Anyway, have you heard of plaids?" the reporter asked.

* * *

><p>"Spike?" Twilight poked her head in his room. She cautiously walked in, trying to look for notes that can be left by Spike.<p>

She heard the door shut behind her. "Spike?" she asked hopefully as she turned around. A shadow pony was standing there, its eyes white.

"Stay back!" Twilight commanded, blasting light at it. It easily dodged and grabbed her shadow's legs, causing her to fall over with her own shadow.

Still holding onto Twilight's shadow, it jumped through the window. Twilight's wings was flapping frantically when she realized her horns was was blocked by crystals.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think of King Sombra?<strong>


	4. Deals and Compromises

"Seriously, where did Twilight and Spike disappear off to?!" Rainbow Dash demanded as she flew around her friends.

"Perhaps they're both tired?" Fluttershy suggested.

"No, Twilight went looking for Spike, and she wasn't tired," Rarity pointed out.

"It's near midnight! For pony's stake, she could _be_ tired!" Rainbow Dash snapped, settling for the floor.

"She got a point," Apple Jack declared, and then yawned; "but since you mentioned it, can I go?"

"Are you _crazy_?! I could dance all night!" Pinkie pie declared, head butting Apple Jack.

"What's the worst thing that can happen?! What's the worst thing that can happen-_WHAT'S THE WORST THING THAT CAN HAPPEN?!" _Rarity wailed, collapsing with her front hooves on her temples. She blushed as the room turned to look at her. "Go back to your party…"

"I hate it when you're dramatic." Apple Jack grumbled. Discord was helping Fluttershy look for the missing, teleported to them.

"Discord?" Fluttershy whispered, stepping forward hopefully. Discord shook his head shamefully and summoned a flying violin playing to Requiem Mass in D Minor, damping the mood. Silence hushed between the five ponies.

"What?" he demanded as Apple Jack and Rainbow Dash glared at him.

"The princesses are nowhere in sight, Spike disappeared? What's next?!" Rarity screamed quietly, near fainting.

* * *

><p>To their dismay, the clock rang, announcing it is midnight. As it rang its final gong, dark laughter filled the room. The torches on the walls turned into dark glowing lights. The crowd screamed as a stallion rose up. His disguise dissolved revealing…<p>

"King Sombra!" A Crystal pony shrieked, bolting for the exit. The crowd quickly went into panic mode, leaving the room and tripping over each other.

Pinkie who was now jumping rapidly with her hair fizzing; furiously called out: "Rar-Rar-Rar-ity you j-j-j-jinxed it!"

"Hello, my crystal slaves," he snickered to the crowd, obviously enjoying the reaction. The Crystal ponies screamed even louder than the crowd and scrammed. A few fainted on spot.

"Hey, you! Where did you come from?! You were supposed to be dead!" Rainbow Dash challenged as she got into boxing position.

"Yeah! How did you get in?" Rarity challenged as she leaped into material arts offense position. She tripped over her dress due to her embarrassment.

Discord tapped on the King's back. As the shadow glared at him, the dragonequus quickly changed into a police officer uniform. "Here's your tickets sir, now get out."

King Sombra laughed, "Oh Discord, had they soften your chaos? Aren't you enjoying the crowd's reaction?"

"I am not falling for that trick again!" he huffed, folding his arms.

The king merely shrugged. "Very well," he hissed. Discord suddenly became engulfed by a crystal, and it pulled him down below the ground. Fluttershy cried out in horror, hiding behind Apple Jack and Pinkie Pie. By now, the crowd has diminished.

"What have you done with him?!" Apple Jack roared, bucking apples at the shadow king.

"I simply put him into my ice cage, fool." Sombra rolled his eyes and summoned a mirror. "Take a look."

The ponies gasped in horror as they saw Princess Cadance, Celestia, Luna, and Twilight along with Spike, their horns covered in crystal. The dragon was attempting to melt the bars.

"_WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH THEM?!_" Shining Armor demanded as he made his way past ever coming crowd, charged in the room. King Sombra sighed in irritation and used dark magic. The guard suddenly found himself in the cage next to Discord, scaring the captives.

"Hey!" the cyan pegasus charged, only to miss the king.

"Rainbow!" Rarity scolded, "I thought you learned not to do that!"

"What do ya want?!" Apple Jack yelled at him, hugging Fluttershy who's now bawling.

"Obviously, my empire." He said, rolling his red eyes again.

"_NO!" _the ponies yelled at him, all but Fluttershy.

"We-we-we-we're no-no-not du-du-dumb!" Pinkie pie yelled, throwing a pie at him. It nearly hit King Sombra, but he turned into shadow at the last minute.

"Well, then how about a compromise?" he growled.

"As if!" Rarity snorted, attempting to shoot a light beam. However, it failed.

"First of all, you want Twilight back, _oui_?" King Sombra said as he returned to his pony form.

"Well… yeah…" Fluttershy whimpered, bolting for the door. The shadows appeared and blocked Fluttershy, causing her to scream and hurry under the table.

"Look like somepony is smart!" he snarled sarcastically. "My first deal is no more attacks on me, and vice versa."

"Never!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she gained her consciousness, and charged again at him.

Sombra lazily used his magic to put her in trance. "And you pull her out of her nightmares."

"That's a deal!" Apple Jack quickly declared before the ponies could protest. "But first, Pinkie Promise _now_!"

King Sombra looked at them in confusion as they chanted: "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!" However, Pinkie stammered through the promise.

"Huh?"

"No-no one ev-ev-ever breaks a-a-a-a _Pie_ pro-pro-promise!" the party pony added teasingly: "Oooo-" her mane released balloons as she gasped "-oooOOOOOooo!"

"Promise! Now!" Rarity snapped, banging her hoof on the floor.

"Cross my heart and hope to fly-hey! _I CAN ALREADY FLY_!" he roared.

"That's not ho-o-o-w you sa-say it!" Pinkie Pie protested.

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye. Honestly, this is stupid."

Rainbow Dash snapped back to reality, her eyes wide with fear with her wings bristling. Twilight soon appeared by her, looking around her in shock.

* * *

><p>"Twilie!" Pinkie squealed, attempting to hug her.<p>

"Er-Pinkie-I-can't-breathe-stop-bouncing-too." Twilight gasped looking blue.

"Now you have Princess Twilight back, can we deal now?!" he snapped.

"Rainbow Dash-_no!_" Apple Jack pulled her tail.

"_Let me at him! Let me at him!"_ she screeched.

"What deal? Twilight said suspiciously.

"Since I can't retake my Crystal sla-ponies, you mares will annoyingly defeat me into humiliation, so I want a deal." He hissed, pausing. "Or I trap you six and retaking it. So now you meddlesome ponies ready to listen?!"

"If it's the crystal ponies, forget it!" Rarity spat, slightly trembling. King Sombra was going to answer, but then he closed his mouth.

"If I wouldn't reclaim the empire, I need a spot where I can be nearly _all_ alone." He growled, prancing around the 5 ponies, ignoring Fluttershy.

"Very well, how about the Northern Mountain. Far enough that the Crystal ponies wouldn't see it. Take it or leave it." Twilight responded calmly.

"Very well…"

"Hey, answer me!" Rainbow Dash screamed, finally escaping Apple Jack, her face dangerously close to his. "How did you get in?!"

"You fools thought I was dead!" King Sombra snarled, "I've been hiding until my powers returned to maximum!"

"Hol-old on a sec-sec-second!" Pinkie Pie grabbed a cup of water and spat it out, "_WHAT?!"_ she screeched.

"Pinkie! That was louder than when the Cutie Mark Crusaders screamed!" Rarity scolded, pulling her ears down.

"Very," Fluttershy poked her head out, and then her friends started laughing. For a moment, they forgot that the shadow king was standing, shaking his head from the volume of Pinkie's voice. He cleared his throat and continued prancing.

"Next, I just want one slave in exchange for the captive." He said, stopping in front of Twilight, "and the pony has to come willingly. No dark magic will be used on the slave."-

"…If you use magic?" Apple Jack asked.

"Feel free to banish me to Tartarusus." King Sombra stepped away. "You have five days. If not given to me, either Twilight returns to her prison or the Crystal citizen will be mine." The king turned and left the ponies in shock.

Rarity was the first to break the silence, "Come on, girls. We better announce this in the morning." She walked slowly to her room, head down.

"Twilight… Gone… Forever?" Pinkie Pie wailed, hugging the Alicorn, her pinkie-sense gone.

"Come on, girls. Rarity is right, we need our sleep to figure out this problem. Everything will be alright." Twilight sighed, following Rarity.

* * *

><p>The next morning Princess Twilight, followed by her friends, stood on the patio.<p>

"Ponies of the Crystal Empire, do any of you wish to eternally work for King Sombra?" Twilight called out. The crowds swiftly went into chaos, booing and screaming hysterically.

"I told ya, Twilight, I sure did," Apple Jack sighed, hiding her face with her hat. A few ponies started throwing tomatoes at them.

"Good gracious! I'm sure lucky I bought this umbrella with me today!" Rarity yelped as she opened her umbrella before a tomato struck her mane. Pinkie Pie, to the ponies surprise, started eating flying tomatoes!

"Whee! This is -_chomp- _fun! I prefer pies but _-chomp-_ tomatoes are such as -_chomp- _good! Hey -_chomp_- have you heard of -chomp- tomato pie?!" Pinkie said with enthusiastic.

"Oh, you're on!" Rainbow Dash shouted angrily to the crowd, bucking the nearest thing she could grab-cookies. "Take that!" Now there was a full on Rainbow Dash's cookies versus angry Crystal ponies' tomatoes.

"That does sound good," Fluttershy admitted to the pink pony, creeping towards the door in hope to avoid getting hit by tomatoes.

"It sure does! However ah'm apples to the core. What made them act so ill-tempered?" Apple Jack removed a tomato stain from her hat, occasionally punching a tomato away.

A single tomato made its way directly onto Twilight's horn. "Alright, we get it!" she snapped to the crowd. Then she turned and whispered "We need a new plan."

"Well duh!" Pinkie Pie said, turning her head to the left.

"For now-_retreat!"_ Twilight screamed as a huge horde of tomatoes flew towards them.

"Where did they all come from?!" Rarity yelped, following Twilight and Fluttershy.

"Brace yerselves!" Apple Jack yelled, as Pinkie Pie bounced towards the tomatoes.

_Splat-splat-splat-splat-splat-splat-splat! _The remaining three ponies on the platform found themselves covered in tomato juice and paste. "That was fun!" Pinkie cheered.

* * *

><p>Soon the mane 6 split up all over Equestria, fortunately not facing a worse scenario than the first announcement. By the fourth day they gathered together at the Crystal Empire. None of them had found an volunteer.<p>

"Any luck?" the princess asked.

"Nope," her friends responded back in unison, then Pinkie Pie added: "but Gummies wants to go!" She held out her pet who was sucking on her hair. It had grown a hoof or two longer, but it was _still_ toothless!

"That's an alligator," Rainbow Dash pointed the obvious out.

"Err... It wouldn't be ah good butler." Apple Jack added, rubbing her hooves awkwardly.

Pinkie Pie head turned red and her ears let out a long toot, and then returned to normal. She hastily remarked: "It can vacuum and mop?"

"Um, Apple Jack's right," Fluttershy added sympathetic.

"Don't worry, I hope we'll find someone tomorrow..." Twilight trailed off, staring at the sunset that Celestia had left it.

"Come on, darlings. Let her be." Rarity whispered, nodding towards Twilight.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: Finally... Just finally able to work on this! Due to homework, my sister stealing the computer, and busy schedule, I've managed to start typing! Sorry for late chapter! Also, if it seems short to you, sorry again! :(<strong>

**I'd had to make up King Sombra personality because, like, he only had 5 lines. Just _five_. So I was free to make up King Sombra personality! I think he dislikes cleaning and enjoys being bossy, and in my view, _laaaazy _when he's not desperate. I mean, he wants his crystal slaves back. Also I don't think his fangs hangs from his mouth like that evil Queen changeling, haha. Whenever we see King Sombra in the crystal empire episode, his mouth is always open or hidden. Plus, he's a stallion. Know any male pony in the series with fangs beside the changelings?**

**By the way... why does it seem like bad guys has fangs? To make him/her seem scarier? ,':\ Or... They're secretly vampires?!**

**Anyways... enjoy!**


	5. The Volunteer

Later that night, or in this case, sunset; Rarity poked her head into Fluttershy's room.

"Are you awake?" she asked quietly.

"Of course I am, you woke me up." Fluttershy yawned and poked her head out of the blankets, her hair slightly messy.

"I have to talk to you, dear." Rarity said.

Fluttershy flew out of her bed and laid down a few feet away from Rarity. "Well?"

"I-I-think you know that nopony has stepped forward and-"

"Yes?"

"We don't want Twilight gone forever so I-I-" Rarity stammered; "came to give you your bundle of roses back!" she quickly swiped a vase with roses nearby.

"Oh, thank you. Is there anything else?" Fluttershy accepted it graciously.

"Yes, so um, anyway… I've decided that… _oh out with it!_ I'm volunteering!" the unicorn whispered loudly.

"Huh?" Fluttershy blinked sleepily, "You are?"

"Of course I am!" Rarity declared softly.

"So you weren't fooling around? Okay, why so?"

"We're all busy here… Sweetie Belle nearly all grown up… Opalescence hates me..." Rarity blinked tears, sitting down. "Spike and Sweetie Belle can look after the Boutique… and I need a break…"

"King Sombra is looking for a maid, not someone to look after," Fluttershy told her. "Plus, you hate dirty stuff."

"I know, I know!" Rarity said with a wave of dismissal, "But we all got jobs to take care of. Plus you got a special somepony to take care of," Rarity added with a wink, making Fluttershy blush.

"I know you can do _anything_! Just… what about the Spirit of Generosity? What's your true reason? I know you better than that."

"Oh, thank you Fluttershy! I knew I can count on you! You know that neither I nor you can live forever, darling. There will be replacement for us but for Twilight. She's… immortal."

"Your true intentions?" Fluttershy tried again.

Rarity looked seriously at the cream Pegasus. "Pinkie Promise me to never mention this to a soul."

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

Rarity took a deep breath and spoke with hast: "Oh Fluttereshy what a relief this is! You know why I seem so tired all the time? Why, I was having a repeated nightmare! I was being chased by King Sombra! You see darling, this has got to stop! So I'm going to get rid of it once and for all!" Rarity gasped for breath and waited for Fluttershy to respond.

"Oh, okay." She added after she blinked: "We'll visit you, you know."

"Why, Fluttershy! You're making me feel like a prized friend! You know I will truly miss you all." Rarity declared. Now it was Fluttershy turn to cry as she leaped up to hug Rarity. "I'll miss you! Please be safe!" the pegasus begged. Rarity nodded silently, hugging her friend back. "Please promise me to be kind, Rarity!" Fluttershy begged.

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye. Why?"

"Being kind worked for Discord you see… So perhaps it may make him let you go, too!"

"Oh I don't know, Fluttershy," Rarity added solemly."I will try to be kind."

Somepony pounded on a wall near them. "Go to bed!" Rainbow shouted, "You're making me stay awake, somepony's trying to sleep!"

"Bye," Rarity got up and cleaned Fluttershy's tears out of her face. Then she got her own handkerchief and dabbed below her eyes.

"Bye Rarity," Fluttershy waved as she jumped into her bed. Rarity closed the door and trotted slowly to her dorm and looked at the sunset.

* * *

><p>Rarity woke up to the bell's gong, with the sun stuck into the sky. Rarity groaned and shrunk her head under the blanket. Her wish was not granted, however, as Rainbow Dash knocked on her door.<p>

"Wake up! Sombra has arrived and Twilight is bidding goodbye!"

Rarity leaped out of her bed as she said: "It's that time _already?!_" as she hurried past Rainbow Dash.

"Wait… wait!" Rarity wailed as she ran into the throne room.

"Wha-?" Apple Jack looked on in confusion as Rarity fell on her hooves in front of King Sombra, looking up with pleading eyes.

"Please take me-not Twilight- oh please, please, please, _pu-leeeease?"_ the unicorn begged.

"Uh…" he said confused as the ponies gasped at the sight.

"What in da tarniation?!" Apple Jack ran up and smacked Rarity's face. "Have yer gone crazy?!"

"Hold on a second! What did I just miss?!" Rainbow Dash demanded as she flew in.

"Rarity, you can't! You have Carousel Boutique and Sweetie Belle plus Opal to look after!" Twilight insited, and then she tried to pull Rarity away. The unicorn quickly grabbed hold of the king's hooves, pulling the baffled king along.

"Twilight, I have to do this! _Ow! _ Not my tail! Apple Jack, _I AM NOT CRAZY!_" Rarity whined.

"Oooh! Somepony has a _secret_!" Pinkie squealed.

"What's the meaning of dis?!" Apple Jack demanded. "Fluttershy, what do ya know?"

"I-I-I…" Fluttershy squeaked.

"EVERYPONY _QUIET!" _King Sombra roared, shifting the attention of the friends to him. He wiggled out of Rarity's grasp. "I _will _take the mare, since she _volunteered _willingly. Any objection will result the _prisoners_ harm." He spat, glaring.

"You monster!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"Then-then let us say goodbye?" Fluttershy whimpered, tears forming.

"Fine, two minutes top." The king rolled his eyes and transformed into the shadow, disappearing into the ground.

"Why Rarity _why?!_" Pinkie Pie wailed, with her mane straight; tackling Rarity and knocking her off her hooves.

"Well, no pony stepped up-and we can't replace the element of magic…" Rarity slowly started.

"Then let _me _go!" Apple Jack announced.

"What about the element of generosity!?" Rainbow shouted.

Twilight shook her head, finally catching on. "She's right, girls, Pinkie you got most of Ponyvile's mood. Rainbow Dash, sorry but you're too violent."

"Hey!" the Pegasus protested.

"Apple Jack, you got a farm, and one of the main food source for Ponyvile. Fluttershy, you're scared of your own shadows, and me-well, that can't work since _nopony_ can ever replace the element of magic.

"Ya hates getting yer own hooves dirty!" Apple Jack reasoned with Rarity.

"Well-I, you see-" Rarity stammered.

"Time's up!" Sombra's voice boomed through the palace. _Saved by the bell! I mean shadow! _ Rarity thought, hugging her friends.

"Visit me, okay? I'll write letters! Please take care of-"

The next thing the volunteer knew, she was standing outside of the Crystal empire, standing next to Sombra. The captives has all appeared on the exact same spot where Rarity was previously standing, causing Pinkie Pie to deflate like a balloon.

* * *

><p>"Wha-?" Rarity said in shock, feeling a bit green from the spell.<p>

"Now your first task is walking with me to my castle," King Sombra added with a smirk; "as you step through mud and leaves. You will learn my rules, slave." Rarity groaned and shivered.

"Rule number one: no complaining and whining, don't forget the groan." He said, galloping north.

"Hey! That's not fair, you jerk!" Rarity whined as she hastily caught up.

"Rule number two, get hit in a face if you disobey me." The shadow king summoned a tree for the slave to crash into. "Just fooling around."

"Gee, thanks." She mumbled, rubbing her nose.

"Real rule number two: address me as 'my _king'_ or 'sir' at all times. Got a problem?"

"No-o sir."

"For number three, you must sleep at the very moment the sun leaves the horizon, and up when the sun rises. If not, you'll get an surprise." By now, the stallion was figuring out that he will have to write a rule book later, for the mare was looking dazed.

"Rule number four, let me guess; I can't see my friends?" Rarity remarked with sarcasm.

Sombra snorted, "I'm not a monster, am I? That's rule number 15: break day is every full and new moon, break hour is at noon and dinner. You shouldn't be so rude, fool. Call me 'sir' or 'my king'!"

"Uh, yes. Sir!"

"Rule number four: my word is _your_ law, which means; obey right away!"

"Of course, sir." Rarity rolled her eyes.

The king stopped and looked at the mare directly in her eyes: "Rule number five: Do not, ever leave the castle grounds, _ever_." Right now Rarity was feeling faint and stars was starting to form from not getting enough exercise.

However, after the stallion had announced the 16th rule, his castle was seen in the distance. It had a haunting look to it.

"That's your home, fool." He said gesturing towards it. "Rule number 17; do not be afraid of my servants."

"Wait-you have _servants?!_" Rarity screeched in annoyance.

"Of course I do, they're awfully boring!" He hissed.

"Oh…"

"Rule number 18: do not disobey the servants."

"Oh wow, I'm the _faible être_ here?" she added, feeling hurt and sarcastic.

_Rude! _The king thought to himself. "Rule number 19, no failing job miserably. Result is cleaning my horseshoes."

"Ew, sir; what did you do with them?!" Rarity wrinkled her nose at the thought.

"Mud on mountain, slave." Inside his mind he added: _Duh! _

Rarity lets out a squeak of alarm as she stepped on a mud hole. "Much of a lady in distress, are you?" his remark earned a glare from Rarity.

King Sombra punished Rarity by teleporting to the gates on a flat slope of the mountain, facing the king's castle. Rarity looked up in shock, green in face.

"I-I-It's… _huge." _She stammered. Rarity jumped as a shadow pony slipped in front of them.

"Welcome back, sir." The servant bowed.

"Thank you, Blacky, please show my new slave around." King Sombra instructed. "No, she's not what you think!" he added swiftly. Rarity shot him a questioning look.

"Yes, master." The shadow-_no, Blacky,_ Rarity corrected her thoughts-bowed again. Then it studied her.

Rarity noticed that her new supposed "Master" was gone, so she swallowed nervously and cleared her throat, "So, shall we?" The shadow pony gave a nod, and the gates opened slowly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Squee! Now the story truly begun! Everyday my mind is planning a new chapter; and to keep this up with my homework, I draw. Pretty excited and EXHAUSTED (1:24 AM over here). At first I didn't know what to do at the beginning of the chapter. At least it's done for now! For those who are direct on shipping SombraXTwilight, start imagining if Rarity didn't show up! :) I really hate chapters that is seemly short. Or too long.**

**Anyway I was running around the house with a fly swatter in one hand and a small portable vacuum in another screaming "DIE MOSQUITO DIE!" My house had at least 8 mosquitoes... 3 in my room! Where did they all come from, seriously?! :( Anyway, picture it Rainbow Dash style. ,'8D**

**Hopefully, I can write more sooner! I like school but I absolutely hate homework... -_-**

**Anyway, how do shadows have eyes? O_o I guess you just picture it with purple hazy eyes...**


	6. Be Our Guest

"So, uh, King Sombra built this castle with magic?" Rarity asked her _guide touristique, _Blacky.

"Yes, he did." He answered calmly as he opened the castle's doors.

Rarity shuddered as cold air blew in her face. "Kind of like a haunted house in Nightmare stories Rainbow Dash shares on camping trips," she remarked.

The shadow looked at her strangely. "Er… no. This is the main hall. The Southern Hall, to be specific. That's a newly built hanger, for your guests." He pointed to a coat rack.

"Umm, okay. Is it me or is this place a little too… dark?"

"Not too dark to kill us off. Please come to the stairs, miss…?"

"Rarity. Just Rarity."

"Ah, Miss Rarity. Please take the stairs down." Blacky politely instructed. Rarity cautiously went down the stairs, aware of her surroundings. Something passed Rarity.

"Eep! What was that?!" Rarity yelped, nearly loosing balance and falling down.

"Another servant running by," Blacky responded, his eyes not changing shape. "Ah, here we are." Rarity found herself surrounded by glimmering black walls.

"The servant's quarters?" she estimated.

"Yes. Here is your room," Blacky pointed to the door near her.

"Ten?"

"That is your room number, Miss Rarity."

_I'm not five, "Mr" Blacky._ She grumbled inside her thoughts. She noticed the well sitting in the middle of the room. "You have a well down here?"

"Not currently being used. It was for prisoners that his majesty expected to bring after his conquer."

"I am a prisoner… _right?_" Rarity warily asked.

There was an awkward silence between them, with an occasional _"_Drip. Drip." Then Blacky finally answered to before Rarity went insane: "…in a way. You're not in bars, are you? So in general terms, _non_. Come, let's go back up."

* * *

><p>The moment Rarity reached the South hall, somepony shouted "intruder!" and suddenly found herself surrounded by a few shadows.<p>

"Um, hello?" Rarity smiled nervously, doing a little wave with her right forehoof.

"Ricka, Screa, and Bic, this is Miss Rarity." The nearest one to Rarity spoke, Blacky.

One of the shadows gasped- the one without a forehoof "a _guest?!_"

"No!" Blacky shook his head swiftly. By now, more curious shadows were slipping out, clambering in excitement.

"Our first guest!"

"Why did my king bring her?"

"Look at that ravishing mane! You know, I used to have my hair done like that!"

"A county bumpkin?! Is _you-know-who_ crazy?"

"Perhaps master bought her to court her!" a squeaky voice said with a hint of amusement.

"No! No!" Blacky shouted desperately.

"Bring her to the dining halls!"

"Yes! She must been starving!"

"How gorgeous she is! I'm melting from her radiating eyes… and hair…. And that mouth…"

"Shut up Tyash!" the admirer was punched.

"_Bereiten die Lebensmittel!" _a pony with a german voice commanded. To Rarity's bewilderment, they picked her up all royalty style and dashed off to a room in the right.

"Blacky? Help?" Rarity squeaked.

"Oh, poor you! You must been frighten! Don't worry, we'll make it your best night here _yet!_" A shadow to the right sympathized.

"Quick, quick! Pull a chair, watch your hooves, Bonjo! You don't want her yelping in pain, do you?" One yelled a bit too late, Rarity squeaked in pain. Blacky was trying to make his way to her, yelling "no" and "stop" frantically.

The moment the unicorn was placed in her seat, the room went nearly dark, save it for the spotlight of a shadow. He was wearing a tall black hat, his crane on the right hoof. A piano was softly playing somewhere in the dark. "Welcome, Miss Rarity. I am your host, Peere. We hope to make you feel quite comfortable here during your visit. Now for your entertainment, we have swiftly and beautifully planned just for our very important guest. Now behold-" he waved the crane around with a sly eye, "the dining rooms presents: _entrada_"

"Now… _Be.. our guest, Be our guest! Put our service to the test, tie your napkin 'round your neck, Rarity_." Peree sang as some pony put a napkin around her neck.

"_And as we provide the rest, Soup du jour, Hot hors d'oeuvres. Why, we only live to serve, try the gray stuff, it's delicious_!" Rarity took a spoon and tasted it.

"_Don't believe me? Ask his majesty! Here's Pudding, right from Drance. After all miss, it's (sadly) not Drance, and the dinner here is never second best. Go on, unfold your men-u! Take a glance and then you'll… be our guest! Oui, be our guest! Be our guest!"_ The candle around the room light up as the servants opened the door somewhere, carrying out meals.

The servants sang as Peree did a little twirl off the table: "_Salad__, cheese soufflé, pie and dumplings 'En flamble_.''

Peree continued: "_We'll prepare and serve with flair, __a culinary cabaret! __You're alone, and you're scared, but the banquet's all prepared. No one's gloomy or complaining__, __While the shadows entertaining, serving you! I do tricks __with my little crane." _Meanwhile, Rarity was getting spoonfuls of everything offering.

More shadows came in and sang with Peree. "_And it's all in perfect taste that you can bet. Come and lift your glass, you won your own free pass-to be our guest!"_ Rarity took a small cup and looked in it.

Peree glared at the intruders, adding "_If you're stressed, it's fine dining we suggest."_

The room revealed a black crystal chandler, with shadows that looks like Pegasus flying around in chorological dance order. The room currently holding the servants sang (despite Peree's stare) "_Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Get your worries off your chest! Let us say for an entrée, we've array; may we suggest: try the bread, try the soup!" _The shadow pegasuses suggested as they swooped down and showed her their tray, "_When the croutons loop de loop, it's a treat for any dinner. Don't believe us? Ask his majesty. Singing cooks, dancing seals!" _The shadows stopped and looked around in a confused manner. Peree leaned in and whispered in Rarity ear, "we messed up. Excuse us, miss."

"_What an entertaining meal! How could anyone be gloomy and depressed? We'll make you shout 'encore!' and send us out for more. So, be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest!"_ they hastily got back into the music. Blacky finally barged in and tried to rescue Rarity. Peree stopped him with a trip.

"_Life is so unnerving… for a servant's who's not serving… He's not whole without a mas'r to wait upon. Ah, those good old days when we were free… Suddenly those good days are gone. Centuries we've been serving… Needing so much more than dusting, (like) needing fresh air, a chance to run in wind! Most days we just lay around the castle… bored and lazy… you walked in and oops-a-daisy!" _Peree kicked Blacky into another room.

A small shadow presumably the size of a colt ran up to Rarity. "_It's a guest! It's a guest! Thanks goodness, well I'll be lucky! Appetizers been served, and here (dinner) comes. We've the napkins freshly pressed, during desserts you'll want tea, and Rarity that's fine with us. While the shadows make their preperation'. We'll be here, I'll be singing. I'll get goods, just you wait. Celestia, you're so pretty! Just stay there, we'll get you very impressed."_

Even more shadows came out and sang along with the colt. "_She's our guest, she's our guest, she's our guest, be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Our command is your request, it's been long since we have anypony here, and we're obsessed with your meal, with your ease. Yes, indeed we aim to please while the candlelight's still glowing. Let us help you, we'll keep going course by course, one by one 'til you shout 'Enough! I'm done!' Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest. Tonight you'll prop your hooves up, but for now let's eat up. Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Please be our guest!" _Everypony was on their maximum level of voice on their last note.

* * *

><p>The ponies froze as Blacky suddenly flew in and King Sombra stormed in. "What in the hay is going on here?!" he demanded.<p>

A shadow stepped forward. "Sir, we can explain this mess-"

"_No!_ This is the first time _any _of you disobeyed me! Get out, get _out_!" he roared, slamming hard into the floor. The servants scurried out in fright and confusion. King Sombra whipped his head around and glanced at Rarity. Fear overcame her as she saw the furious anger inside his eyes. "You! Maid, follow me!"

"Ye-ye-yes sir," Rarity stammered as she leaped out of her seat. The king forcefully grabbed her left ear with magic and dragged her out of the room. "Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow!" Rarity murmured, trying to catch up with the magic.

"How in the hay did you brainwash them?!" he hissed, not looking at her.

"I-I-I didn't! They just appeared out of nowhere and-"

"They're not supposed to have liberty to do that!" he snarled, throwing Rarity into her room. "The first thing you do tomorrow is polishing _every corner_ of this castle!"

"Hey!" Rarity protested as he released her. King Sombra slammed the door and locked it. She quickly ran and pounded on the door. "King Sombra! King Sombra! Get here this instant! I didn't brainwash them! _ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!_ Stop being such a baby, and get mature!" Rarity screamed furiously, starting to cry. Rarity turned around to find a guilty shadow pony looking at the floor.

"I'm sorry- I tried to stop them. Now we got them in trouble." He whispered.

"Are you Blacky?" Rarity fought to kept the tears in.

"Yes. They're not suppose to act like fools. I guess now mast'r discovered our deep secrets, we'll be quite troublesome to him." Blacky looked intensely at the floor.

"Blacky, how did you become a shadow pony?"

He bit his lips and lowered even lower. "I-I-I'll tell you later. I'm sorry. The whole castle are."

"How can I tell you apart?"

"Our voices?"

Rarity's scoff turns out more of a shaky sob. "I mean, you have no mouth, same eye color, no cutie marks, slightly different mane and body structure. Ooh, what if you say carrots every first sentence?"

"Like this? I mean- carrots like this?"

Rarity had to bite her lips to keep from choking with laughter. "Never mind. Just wear a purple bow tie."

"I'll try, it's extremely hard for us shadows to wear clothes since they-" he looked at her "usually slips."

"Then I'll have to make an extremely light material," the unicorn sighed.

Blacky took a note at this, "Better get to sleep before his majesty checks on you. Good night." And with that, he slipped through the wall.

Rarity groaned and crashed into her bed.

"What a day… what a day!" she muttered, breaking into tears.

Meanwhile, King Sombra was prancing around in front of the fire in his room.

"Master?"

"_WHAT?!"_ King Sombra roared.

"We thought that she was-" the shadow said nervously as he walked in.

"Zip, why couldn't you and your pals listen to Blacky?" he growled.

"Yo-your majesty we swear it was a big misunderstanding. I swear! I-we thought she was your-"

King Sombra threw a bottle of ink at Zip, startling him. "Bring my dinner, the mare is a slave, _nothing_ more" the shadow's master responded slowly, his nostrils flaring.

"Yes, your wish is my law, my king." He bowed, and then ran out.

King Sombra smiled in amusement as he went to his patio next to his room. "Finally, just finally. Something changed." He told himself as he prepared a spell. His horn glowed purple and a glass dorm magically formed, made to keep unwanted visitors out, and whatever bounded to him in.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sooo... *ahem.***

**Yes, I used "Be Our Guest" from Disney, _Beauty and the Beast_. Notice how I changed the lyrics because: The shadows are NOT inanimate objects, and there was meat. Ponies are not carnivores. I couldn't find a food that rhymes with some of the words, so they may seem a bit off. The pot was a female and there are currently no female shadows (no, Rarity will not become one of them. That is plain evil and cruel.) so I was like, should I get rid of that lyrics? I decided not to and replaced her with a colt. _Please correct me if you find any of the French food that has meat in it. I will fix it. _:)**

**I wasn't planning to use the whole song (sorry if your eyes are tried from reading the lyrics, lol.) but... meh. It gives us full experience. I just wanted to add more details but that was like, way too much work. Just image ponies giving you dishes (expressionless but with a happy eye), Pegasus flying around, Peree singing like crazy, Blacky banging on the door (muted by the piano), and that ridiculously cute colt bringing you tea.**

**In the movie, Beast didn't even come in when the silverware and objects sang. So I wondered: "What will happen if the Beast came in and interrupted their singing?" Let just say, that movie would become scarier. JUMP SCARE! CRYING CHILDREN! :(**

**Hungry for French food? :D Here's a french fry with a french dip and on a side of that, a french toast. (They're not actually from France. Lol.)**

**So, _Au revoir_! I know this is random but, _pro_**_**er de votre appétit**_**_fit_. :)**


End file.
